


daisy the matchmaker

by frenchsnacks



Series: daisy the matchmaker [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Daisy the Matchmaker, F/M, Fluff, clueless fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchsnacks/pseuds/frenchsnacks
Summary: Nothing made Daisy happier than seeing her friends - no, herfamily- happy. So, she sets out to become the best matchmaker S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever seen!Written for #quakeweekRushed but might edit later!
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: daisy the matchmaker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893739
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	daisy the matchmaker

Daisy frowned as she stood outside the window, peering into the lab. As usual, Fitz and Simmons were engaged in a passionate conversation about gear for the team, this time about their ICERs. 

“Fitz, if we manage to isolate the neurotoxin compound from that sample- ”

“ -then we can use it to upgrade the Night-Night Gun!” 

How could two people so in sync be completely clueless about their feelings towards each other? Since Daisy/Skye had first joined the Bus crew, she had thought that Fitzsimmons were a thing, like a _thing_ thing. But imagine her surprise when she found out that they were merely, quote:

“Platonic best friends- ”

“ -who are twice as smart working together.”

which was all fine and good, but for the fact that they were painfully obvious in their attraction to each other. Fitz’s looks of longing (contemplation, he says), and Simmons’ almost constant staring (and lip-biting, which Daisy found really cute) said it all, and Daisy would be damned if she wasn’t going to do anything about it. If they weren’t going to do something about their mutual attraction, she would have to lend a hand. Nothing made Daisy happier than seeing her friends - no, her _family_ \- happy, and getting it all out in the open would do Fitzsimmons a lot of good. 

Enter Daisy, Master Matchmaker. 

The first course of action would be to get them into some awkward situations where they would have no choice but to confront their feelings. Daisy decided that a good old-fashioned broom cupboard escapade would expedite the confession process, but since there was no broom cupboard, the storage room would have to do. 

“Fitz, could you take a look at the wiring in panel 83? I think there might be a problem with the wi-fi, and I kinda need to do some recon work.” Daisy smiled, fingering the small but crucial piece of wire she had removed and stored in her pocket. Fitz looked up from his work and sighed, but nodded in affirmation. 

Now to get Simmons into the storage room.

“Simmons, do you think there might be one of those external hard drives I could load some data into? It might be useful for transferring some of the things I found into the Hub.” 

“I think I might have just the thing! Sit tight, Daisy, I’ll go grab one for you!” came Simmons’ cheery reply, and Daisy almost felt bad for tricking Simmons. She bit the inside of the cheek and gave a thumbs-up, trying not to smirk. Her plan was going well so far. 

Keeping as quiet as possible, she channelled her inner secret-agency-super-spy and crept into the hallway leading to the storage room, listening for Fitzsimmons. 

“Fitz!”

“Oh hi Simmons, fancy seeing you here. Why are you here?”

“Oh, Daisy said she wanted one of those- ”

CLANG-

Daisy shut the door and placed a chair in front of it, which would hold them for a while but not completely trap them inside. She smirked again and sat down upon the conveniently chosen piece of blocking equipment, pressing her ear to the door. 

“Woah, what was that?”

“I’m not sure myself, Fitz, Anyway, as I was saying, Daisy wanted an external hard drive to drop off at the Hub.”

“Oh, is that so? Funnily enough, Daisy also tipped me off to a wiring problem in the panels. I was just here to grab a replacement.”

“Do you think- ”

“Yes Simmons I definitely think so. Seems like- ”

“ -something she would do.”

Oops, seems like her cover had been blown. 

“Daisy- ”

“We know you’re there- ”

“ -and that you’ve blocked the door off.”

“Who do you think we are, Daisy- ” 

“ -we graduated at the top of our class at S.H.I.E.L.D. and we most definitely- ”

“ -aren’t stupid enough to not see through this admittedly not so clever ruse- ”

“ -which is understandable due to the lack of resources.”

Looks like she had to run.

“Bye guys, have fun in there!”

“Did we mention we’ve known each other for over a decade and- ”

“ -have harboured secret feelings for each other for over four years?”

“Wait, it was three years for me, Fitz.”

“Simmons!? Oh no Jemma please tell me you didn’t hear that. Wait, did I just hear you say what you said?”

“Oh Leopold I must have blurted something embarrassing, I’m so sorry. Wait, did you just say you had feelings for me?”

“WHAT!?” was the confused and combined shriek that sounded after their rushed and unexpected mutual confessions. Daisy beamed. She removed the chair and herself from the scene. It wouldn’t do for her to listen in on the upcoming private conversation Fitzsimmons was going to have. Her work was done here. Time to find another unsuspecting and clueless, but blatantly obvious pair to ship.


End file.
